Dreams and Cries
by Rebz
Summary: Three sisters go to school with the jb after they had been turned into jerks, but Miley hates Nick after what happened when she saw him the first time as Hannah Montana. Meanwhile Maddie, Lilly and Miley are trying to launc careers Niley Loe Mevin TRAILER
1. Chapter 1 Trailer

This is the trailer. Miley is kinda representing me. Plz review. First I listed the cast then the trailer.

Miley Cyrus-Miley Stewart-16 [not famous]

Emily Osment-Lilly Stewart-17[not famous]

Ashley Tisdale-Maddie-19[not famous]

Nick Jonas-Himself-16[famous]

Joe Jonas-Himself-18[famous]

Kevin Jonas-Himself-20[Famous]

**Trailer**

**Three sisters**

_Shows Miley, Lilly and Maddie hugging_

**With three different dreams**

_Shows Miley singing, Lilly acting and Maddie dancing_

**And three brothers**

_Shows Nick, Joe and Kevin hi fiving_

**Living the dream**

_Shows the Jonas Brothers performing_

**Meet where they least expected**

_Shows them all in a school hall_

**Starring **

**Miley Cyrus**

"_I'm sixteen years old and have nothing in my life!"_

**Emily Osment**

"_I think we should move"_

**Ashley Tisdale**

"_What am I supposed to do?!"_

**Nick Jonas**

"_I'm don't wanna live the dream anymore!"_

**Joe Jonas**

"_I don't need any of you!"_

**Kevin Jonas**

"_You've turned into a jerk!"_

**And more…**

**Coming to you soon**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't walk Away

**Hope you like it. ****val-12-jb**** thx so much for being the first one to review! PLZ it's really important to leave reviews so I'll know what you think and reading reviews keeps me going.**

Miley's POV

I was sitting in the living room with my two sisters. I was shaking and crying at the same time. I still couldn't believe dad had died. Losing mum had made a hole in my heart and now dad's death doubled the whole.

I was the youngest of the three so I wasn't shy to cry my heart out. On the other hand Maddie and Lilly where trying really hard to stay strong for me. We were all on the couch hugging and comforting each other. I could feel Maddie's silent sobs on my shoulder. Being the oldest one must be really hard. Lilly was kinda tougher and let all her emotions inside.

This was going to make a big impact on our lives. A few hours after dad died an officer came at the hospital and talked about what would happen to us. Maddie insisted on taking care of us herself and since she was of age she got the permission. I was really glad that we didn't have to go to some relative's house. I finally broke the silence.

"Wwhat are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna stay strong and together as we were before", Maddie answered me after putting herself together.

"I don't want to live here anymore. This house has too much memories", Lilly whispered softly as if she talked loud as she used to she would break down.

"What am I supposed to do?" Maddie whispered barely audible.

"I think we should move."

Maddie's POV

"What?!" Was she kidding? Move? I was already responsible of two teenagers which was hard enough but moving was too much.

"I agree" Miley said in a clear voice.

"You do?!" I was getting angrier by the second. How could they even think about moving? Malta is our home.

"Yes. This island is too small and there's nowhere to go from here. I wanna be a professional singer but from here that can't happen! I'm sixteen years old and have nothing in my life!" she replied getting angry as she spoke.

"And I want to act. I wanna move to America and start a life there. If you don't want to move we'll move alone." Lilly spoke this time.

"You don't think I want that?! You think I'm happy here? I want to become a dancer. Don't you think I want to follow my dream? Of course I do, but moving across the continent is far much of a deal than you two make it sound! We have to sell this house and buy another one and we have to change school in the middle of the year. It's difficult for me being in charge you know." I half yelled.

"Then we'll do it together", Miley said taking my hand.

I looked at both of them. I could see it was what they really wanted, what I wanted. I sighed and they immediately understood that they were going to have their way and pulled me in a family hug. I was glad they were happy.

Nick's POV

We had just finished a concert in L.A and were back in the dressing room. I was so fed up with this life. I didn't know who I was anymore. I yelled at anyone who bugged me including fans and made out with random girls in public. My parents were going crazy tying to control me and my brothers but we were all grown up to decide for ourselves, even me.

I walked over to my mirror where I had all my things.

"Where's my hair spray?" I asked angrily.

"Right here", answered Joe calmly.

"Give it back!" I yelled. My temper was always high lately.

"What if I don't want to?" He challenged.

"Then I'll make you" I said and punched him in the face.

"You didn't!" he shouted in my face.

"Oh yes I did!" I shouted back. And with that we started fighting and punching each other. I was on top of him punching him when Kevin came to stop me. He backed me to the wall. Mom came in and shrieked in shock seeing me and Joe covered in blood and bruises. Soon enough dad was at her side.

"Boys! I'm so disappointed in you!" Dad yelled.

"We've done everything to help you live the dream and stay grounded and this is how you repay us?" Mom said in the verge of tears. I was feeling guilty for what I did but old habits die slowly.

"He started it!" Joe insisted.

"You've turned into a jerk" Kevin muttered to Joe.

"You've all turned into jerks" Dad said loudly.

"I don't need your approval; I don't need any of you!" Joe replied.

"I don't wanna live the dream anymore!" I shouted after being quiet for a while.

"Well then you don't have to Nicholas" Mom's words hit me hard. I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry.

"What do you mean?" I whispered with my head down.

"Well your father and I have been thinking and your world tour has been cancelled. You're going back to public school after Christmas break." She concluded with a stern voice telling us that there was no way she would change her mind.

Lilly's POV

_A few weeks later_

To our satisfaction we had sold our house and bought another one in a matter of weeks. We had inherited a fair amount of money from our parents so none of us had to work for a while. We were now moving to California and starting school after Christmas vacation at Seaview High.

I walked into Miley's room to tell her to start packing cause we were moving in a week. She wasn't there but then I heard music coming from the balcony and I walked to it. There she was playing her guitar. She was singing a song I had never heard her sing before. It was beautiful.

…I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

By the time she finished I had tears strolling down my cheeks. She turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. She got up and gave me a comforting hug. I don't usually cry but the song was just so beautiful. In a few minutes I was able to speak.

"Miles start packing, we're moving in a week." I gave her a small smile and left her to pack. I still had to pack to so I got to it immediately.

Miley POV

I was sorting through the stuff I was going to take with me and others I was going to throw away. I reached into a box and in it I found dozens of posters and pictures of the Jonas Brothers, especially of Nick. I sighed. I used to enjoy listening to their music so much. It was so pure but then they started changing and became jerks. From then on I promised myself that if I do succeed I would never become like that. I thought about it and then took the box and threw it away. I hated the Jonas Brothers for what they became.

Maddie POV

_1 week later_

We were at the air port hugging a few relatives and friends. Too soon a voice echoed from the speakers.

"_Flight 83 to LAX now boarding"_

"I guess this is goodbye", I said.

We hugged and kissed all of them again and then I grabbed my sister's hands and together walked onto the plane. We were going to have a fresh start, a new life. And with those thoughts the plane started moving and we were on our way to another continent far from here. I got a last glimpse of Malta and then it disappeared after the clouds.

**I hope you like it and plz leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 I Miss You

**Thx so much to those who put me in their story alerts or favorite story/author. Here's the 2****nd**** chapter.**

We arrived in America a few weeks before school started. California was beautiful. We lived in a beach house and the view was phenomenal. The beach was just across the road and the house was huge. We each had our own room with a bathroom. In the middle of the living room was a piano where I spent most of the time writing songs and singing. I also liked playing my guitar in the balcony overlooking the beach. My life couldn't get any better right now.

Maddie had already graduated high school and was spending all her days looking for auditions she could go to. This evening she brought back a huge stack of papers claiming an audition. Me, Lilly and Maddie sat on the couch and looked through them.

"OMG! This is perfect!" Maddie exclaimed.

"What?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"It's an audition for a movie, High School Musical. There'll be really cool chorography and singing. I'm definitely auditioning" she said in one breath.

"What about you Lilly, did you find something?"

"There is this movie called Camp Rock but you have to sing and dance too and I can't do that."

"Oh come on you dance and sing well! You should at least check it out" Maddie encouraged her.

"Ok fine I'll go" she gave in.

"Miley did you find something interesting?"

"Well there's this paper saying that Hollywood Records are looking for a fresh talented singer, but I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know if I'm ready to show my face in public, what if I become famous and get stalked by paparazzi wherever I go?" I spilled.

"I never really thought about that. I don't think I'm ready too" Lilly, afraid? Now that's something you don't see everyday.

"You know you can always get a secret identity." Maddie said after thinking for a while.

"Yeah! That'd be so cool and they won't even know it's us!" Lilly said getting excited.

The more time passed the more I liked this idea. "Girls we have a two identities to come up with." I announced.

From then on we were all extremely busy. It took us two weeks to come up with two new identities. We chose the name Hannah Montana for me and Lola Luftangle for Lilly. I bought a blonde wig and a few really fashionable outfits. When I tried everything on I looked like a diva but to my satisfaction nothing like Miley.

We also made up a background story. If anyone asked about my life I was to say I was from Tennessee, grew up in a farm and moved with my mother to become a singer. Part of it was true actually. Maddie was to be my mother in disguise.

Lilly was to tell that she was from France and came here to live with her auntie which also happened to be Maddie in another disguise.

Maddie went to her audition and got one of the lead roles. Her character's name was Sharpay Evans, she was supposed to be a real snob who wanted to date the most popular guy in High School. We all laughed when we read the script. Lilly and I were so proud of her! Speaking of Lilly, she has her audition tonight. I better go check on her.

I knocked on her bedroom door. "Lilly are you ready yet? The audition is in half an hour"

"Almost done. Come on in" she yelled from her bathroom. I walked in as she got out of the bathroom. She was wearing faded, skinny jeans, purple shirt saying something that has to do with music and a pair of black converse. She had a purple wig on.

"Nice outfit Lola" I complimented her.

"Thanks" she smiled.

When she was ready we went downstairs. I gave her a huge hug and told her good luck. She got into her new convertible car and drove off after.

It was around eight when she got back. Me and Maddie where watching TV when she stormed in dancing and singing at the same time.

"I got the lead role!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. We both jumped up from the couch and took turns to hug her. I was so happy for her.

"So who's gonna play the male part?" I asked curiously.

"They don't know yet" she answered excitedly.

"Miley when's your audition?" Maddie asked me after we stopped hugging.

"In two days" I replied softly.

"Have you decided what you're gonna sing?"

"I-"

"You should sing I miss you. It's the most beautiful song you've ever written" Lilly cut in.

"I don't know, it's just too personal.

"I think I'm gonna go with Right Here and Don't Walk Away. They're the best I've got after I Miss You."

"You'll do great whatever you sing Miles" Sometimes Maddie was so sweet I forget she's my sister.

"Thanks. I better go practice then."

I sat on a chair in my balcony. I took the guitar in my hands, started playing the first few chords and then began singing Don't Walk Away while looking at the view in front of me.

I've been, running,  
In circles all day long.  
I'm out, of breath,  
But I'm still going strong.

I'm gonna get you yeah,  
No matter what they say.  
You think I'm losing,  
But I always get my way.

HEY!

Don't walk away,  
When I'm talking to you.  
This ain't no time for your  
Bad attitude.  
Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.

When I'm talking to you

You act, act like,  
That I don't have a clue.  
You think you know it all,  
But I'm so onto you.

You think you figured out just how to win this game.  
I'm on your tracks,  
Yeah, I know every move you make.

HEY!

Don't walk away,  
When I'm talking to you.  
This ain't no time for your  
Bad attitude.  
Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.

I won't give up just like that,  
I'm gonna make you mine.  
If it takes everything I have-

Don't walk away,  
When I'm talking to you.  
This ain't no time for your  
Bad attitude.  
Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.

When I'm talking to you.

Yeah...

Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really  
Down for the chase,  
Cuz my heart's already in it,  
And I'm never gonna quit it,  
When you finally gonna get it,  
Don't walk away.

Two days passed quickly, too quickly. I rehearsed all day long. When I called for an appointment to audition they told me to take a guitar with me. I was going to play the guitar during Don't Walk away. I had to play at least one of the songs without an instrument.

I walked into the studio in my Hannah outfit and guitar in hand, that's when I saw them…

**I left you hanging there :p. I expect at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Get writing then!**


	4. Chapter 4 That's Just The Way We Roll

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

…the Jonas Brothers! I wanted to squeal with excitement but decided to keep cool. Nick was eating an ice cream cone while Joe and Kevin had sodas.

"Hey" I tried to sound as normal as possible. I know I said I hated them but come on, they're standing right in front of me what did you expect me to do?

"Oh, hi!" They all greeted me. Maybe people were mistaken about them.

Nick POV

We had been at Hollywood records all day recording songs so we'll be free during school days. Ugh school! I hated the thought of socializing with normal people and having fans screaming all day long. It was going to be hell.

We reached the door and were about to go out when a girl about my age entered. She had clear blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked like a real snob so I decided to mess with her. I could tell from the looks of them, my brothers were thinking the same thing.

We all said hi nicely. She seemed pretty surprised by the way we acted. I guess she had heard about what we had done recently.

"You have a little something on your nose" I said trying my best not to laugh.

"Where?" she asked buying every word I said.

"Right here" I said as I pressed my ice cream to her nose. Half her face was now covered in vanilla ice cream. Me and my brothers all burst out laughing.

She looked at us with tears in her eyes, "You are jerks", and took off running. I felt kinda sorry for her but it was too late.

Miley POV

I ran down the corridor and ducked into the first bathroom I found. I fell to the ground and let tears come down my face. Right then I really wished mom was there, to comfort me and tell me everything's gonna be all right. That's when I decided to sing I Miss You instead of Don't Walk Away. I wanted mom and dad to be there with me through the song.

After a while crying I got up and walked to the mirror. I fixed myself as much as I could but my eyes where still a bit red and puffy from the crying. I didn't care though. I grabbed my guitar and walked into the auditioning room.

I sang Right Here first. All the people judging seemed impressed because they all complimented me. It was now time for I Miss You. I sat down on a stool and began strumming. I sang my heart out. I could feel a few tears escaping my eyes.

Nick POV

I walked back into the studio. I had forgotten my song paper so I came back to get it. As I strolled down the corridor I heard music playing. It was a girl's voice, an angel's voice. I peeked through the door and there she was. The girl I had made fun of earlier was playing her guitar and singing. From what I had heard the song was about someone who died someone special to her. I could see tears coming out of her ocean blue eyes. I felt sorry for her so I waited near the door to apologize.

She walked out of the room an hour later. When she saw me in the doorway she kicked me in the guts with her guitar to get me out of her way. Man she's strong.

"Hey what was that for?" I complained in pain.

"For before" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing," and this is for being a jerk" she said and gave me a smack in the head.

"That's just the way we roll" I joked. She glared at me.

"So, did you get the gig?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"As a matter of fact I did" And with that she walked outta the door leaving me no time to apologize.

_Two weeks later_

"Boys wake up! You're gonna be late for your first day of school!"

Ugh great. Just what I needed school. I envy Kevin so much right now. He already finished school so he doesn't have to come with me and Joe.

I rolled out of bed, showered, dressed, did my hair, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mom" I muttered still half asleep.

"Good morning sweetheart" she greeted me, then continued, "Joseph if you don't get down this instant I'm gonna rip Jerry Beary and throw him away!"

"I'm ready!" he yelled and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Me and Mom chuckled.

"Hey! You know Jerry Beary is important to me!" He defended himself but I just laughed harder.

Dad walked in moments later. "Guys the limo's here. Get going."

"Bye mom" I kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't wanna go mommy!" Joe shouted. He dropped to the floor and hugged one of her legs while pretending to cry.

"You know Joseph you did that the day you started pre-school but now you're going to High School, no need to be dramatic." She said sternly.

Joe sighed and got up.

"Now boys if you behave yourselves you'll be able to go to tour in two months, if not we may have to discuss summer school and I'm not kidding." For the first time in my life I was scared of dad.

"Hurry Joe we're gonna be late for school!" We practically ran to the door. I promised myself I'd do anything to get out of school and to tour, even if it means behaving and being polite to everyone.

We arrived faster than I expected. I guess school was only a few blocks away. Joe got out first and I got our after him. Here goes nothing I thought as I closed the limo door. Suddenly bam!

Lilly POV

"Miley hurry up!" I yelled at the end of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

Moments later we were walking down the street together since school was only three blocks away. Actually Miley was walking, I was on my skateboard.

"You think we'll make friends soon?" Miley asked unsure.

"I don't know but if we don't we always have each other." I pointed out.

"True" The conversation ended there as we had arrived to school.

There was a stretch limo in front of the entrance.

"Whoa!" I got all excited because of the limo and ended up crashing into something……or someone.

**Oooh cliff edge again. This is officially the last chapter before niley meeting so get writing reviews to find out what happens! I wish for at least 7 reviews since now the story is really getting started.**


	5. Chapter 5 That's What I Go To School For

**Again thanks to all those who reviewed especially to **val-12-jb**. She is honestly the most dedicated reviewer everrrr. She was the first one to leave a review and reviews to every single chapter. Thank you soooooooo much. Anyways here's the next chapter. Oh and I decided since the names of the chapters are all songs to put part of the song in the beginning of the chapter. Hope you like it!**

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for

Joe POV

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted in pain. I looked up and saw the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. The girl in front of me was no ordinary girl. She wore casual clothes, nothing pink or frilly or anything too girly. She had a skateboard in her hand. I stared at her and she stared back. It was like she wanted to scream but couldn't.

"I'm sooorrrr" she stuttered.

"It's ok" I said and smiled.

"Lilly!" A girl came running next to the girl who's name I suppose was Lilly. They looked a little alike except she had long brown curly hair instead of Lilly's blonde, straight hair that was up in a messy ponytail.

Nick POV

I chuckled as I saw Joe howling in pain. But then they started staring at each other. It felt a bit awkward but a voice interrupted them.

"Lilly!" A girl came running to her side. I looked at her but immediately got lost in her blue eyes. She was like nothing I had ever seen before. She had long, brown hair that was set in loose curls. She was wearing skinny black jeans, tank top and converse. When she saw me staring at her she glared at me, grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her away.

"See you later" I heard Joe saying to her.

"See ya" Lilly replied. And they were gone.

We walked to the principal's office since we were new earning a lot of screaming, gasps and stares from girls an even from guys which I found extremely uncomfortable and weird. We had to run the last part of our journey because about 50 students started running after us.

We walked into the office out of breath. The principal closed the door immediately to stop all the crazy fans from getting inside. To my utmost pleasure Lilly and the other girl where in the office too.

"Boys I don't know if you've met Lilly and Miley Stewart. They've just transferred here from Europe." The principal informed us.

"Oh yeah we crashed into each other earlier" Joe said being the funny one. We laughed slightly and introduced ourselves.

"Hi I'm Joe and this is my brother Nick" he said and shook Lilly's and Miley's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lilly and this is my sister Miley" sisters. That's why they looked alike then.

I shook Lilly's hand but when I got to Miley's she simply nodded and didn't even bother shaking my extended hand. It was rather odd cause I had just met her and she doesn't like me already.

We were all given our schedule and school maps. I found out that me and Miley had the same schedule. Oh boy this just gets better and better. Joe had a few classes with Lilly. After we were informed of the school rules and we left the office. Joe and Lilly set off for their first class so me and Miley were left alone in a deserted hallway.

"So…our first class is English" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Wow you figured that out. Good for you!" She said in a baby voice.

"What's your problem?" I asked feeling my temper rising.

"You are!" She answered back reluctantly.

"We've just met!"

"Or so you think" She muttered barely audible.

"What?"

"Nothing"

As soon as we walked in I saw about 20 girls making gooey eyes at me. The guys were wearing different facial expressions. Some were looking at me in admiration, others were glaring at me because none of the girls were paying attention to them I suppose but most of them were staring at Miley as if she was a work of art. I felt a pang of jealousy as she winked at one of them. Whoa was I actually falling for her? This wasn't going to be good…

"Class we have two new students joining us today. They transferred to Seaview High. This is Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas" The teacher introduced us.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" A bunch of girls started screaming.

"Now girls, Nick is just an ordinary student here. There will be no special treatment or screaming at any time. Understood?"

"Yes Miss.S" The class said in unison.

"Miley you can sit right over there" she pointed at a desk at the back of the class "and Nick you can sit next to her" The teacher said and we obeyed.

"Great, just when I thought I couldn't get enough of you!" Miley said as we reached our desks.

"You should consider yourself lucky having to sit next to an incredibly hot celebrity for two months" I said cockily. I could see it really annoyed her and I liked that. If she was going to play dirty then so was I.

"Oh please I would happily exchange seats with any one in this class, or out if that means getting away from you." Wow I had never met anyone like her in my life. But I liked how she was different although I was surprised she wasn't all over me like every other girl on the planet.

"You know you're the first girl I have met that hasn't been all over me" I said truthfully.

"Shock! You must be so depressed that for the first time you can't get a girl you like" She teased me.

"Who said I liked you?" I defended myself.

"No one had to tell me. You were staring at me like crazy when I saw the first time" Damn she was good at come backs.

"No I didn't" I lied but my face gave it away, I always blush when I lie.

"Yeah right"

I was about to respond when the bell rang. Miley literally ran out of the class room and to Biology. When I got there the seats where all taken except for the one next to Miley. I sat there gladly knowing that will annoy her.

"Hey Miley" I said as I sat down.

"Whatever" she said and looking at the teacher who had now arrived.

"Today you will be assigned to do a project in pairs that I will choose" Students groaned at this "The project will be making a model of a human eye. Now for the pairings-Russo and Borg, Cherret and Swift, Michallef and Lovato, Grey and Osment and lastly Stewart and Jonas.

"Ugh" Miley groaned in frustration. Girls glared at her feeling jealous.

"So partner looks like everyone just loves seeing us together" I teased her.

"Just meet me after school near the lockers" she said and went to lunch. I followed and sat near my brother who was sitting with Lilly.

Miley POV

Today is officially my worst first day at school ever! I walked over to where Lilly was sitting and my eyes popped out of my socket when I saw her sitting at a table with Joe and flirting with each other. Nick casually took a seat next to Joe.

"Lilly can I talk to you privately" I gritted through my teeth.

She got up and we walked to a corner where no one could listen.

"Why were you throwing flirty smiles to my enemy's brother?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh come on Miley, Joe did nothing to you"

"That's true but hanging out with Joe means hanging out with _him_"

"Can't you just tolerate him for an hour at lunch……and the rest of school hours-"

"And the rest of non school hours" I continued her list.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"We have a Biology project together" I told her glumly.

"Oh" her mouth shaped in the form of an o.

"Please Miley!" she wailed.

"Ok fine" I gave in and walked with her to the lunch table where Joe and Nick were sitting talking. They stopped abruptly when they saw us.

Lilly sat in front of Joe so I had no choice but to sit in front of Nick.

"Hey girls" Joe greeted us.

"Hey" we said in unison.

"What where you talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing…" Nick said and blushed immediately.

"Do you always blush when you're lying?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't lying" he said causing him to blush harder.

"Uh-huh"

The day went on and I was now headed to the girl's changing rooms for P.E, the last lesson of the day. We were going to use the pool today so I changed into a bathing suit and walked to the indoor pool. We were divided into teams and miraculously Nick wasn't on the same team as me. Just when I thought I got a bit of luck the teacher announced that me and nick were going to compete against each other in a swim race.

I groaned as I made my way to the edge of the pool. Nick simply smirked and began stretching his muscles while girls stared at him looking like they're about to faint any minute. I had to admit he looked hot.

"What's the matter Stewart, like what you see?" He was really getting on my nerves.

"Yeah right" I answered. And the race was off.

I had to win. If I lost he would never let me forget it. I pushed with so much force as if my life depended on. Yes! I won!

"In your face Jonas!" I shouted in victory as I got out of the pool.

"Whatever" he said sadly and walked into the boy's changing room while all the others continued to race. I followed him.

"What's the matter Nicky? Baby boy is sad cause he lost to a girl?" I asked him in a baby voice.

He turned around suddenly and was only few feet away from me.

"I let you win" He said stepping closer.

"You did not!" I said stepping closer too.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did too"

"Did not…hey!" he complained.

I laughed at him.

"I'm gonna go shower, meet me afterwards near the changing rooms" I said and took off.

"I stepped into the girl's changing rooms and found that nearly everyone was showering already so I had to wait for a free shower. Finally there was a free one so I got in and started washing my hair. Afterwards I saw that everyone had left so I left the hot water run onto my body, relaxing me. That's when I remembered that I had to meet Nick to do the stupid project. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel to my body.

Nick POV

I had been waiting for Miley for half an hour. Everyone had gone out of the changing rooms, except for her, and left school. I was getting kinda worried so I walked into the changing rooms and there she was. My mind went crazy for a second…or two. In front of me was Miley standing with only a towel that barely covered her long legs. Her hair was wet. I stood there in awe but then she saw me and started screaming.

"Gee Miley it's just me"

"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked me angrily.

"I got worried when you didn't come so I came to check on you" I replied honestly. She didn't reply so I stood there staring at her like an idiot.

"Like what you see?" she mimicked me while walking towards me.

"Not at all" This may be the biggest lie I ever said. I blushed crimson red.

"Hey!" She hit me playfully in my arm.

"It's getting hot in here"

"Actually I'm freezing" Why did she have to be so hard to crack? She made her way to her clothes. She was about to slip but I caught her in time. Our faces where only inches away. I couldn't take this anymore. I leaned in and so did she.

**Oooo they're gonna kiss….or are they?This time I'm not gonna tell you how many reviews I want. I'm just gonna let you review and when I think there's enough I'll update.**


End file.
